Don't Stop Believing
by XspriteyX
Summary: <html><head></head>Spin off of Iris, Lucifer has come to a point in his life where his grace  As dark as it is  is telling him to go produce fledglings, problem is he's lacking a mate. So who does he pick? A miss Joanna Harvelle.</html>
1. Hiding Somewhere In The Night

_Heya everyone! This story is a spin off of Iris which I'm helping co-write with the awesome Vampireluvr15, so if ya wanna know about angel Heat/Dominant role and angel breeding for this is general story I'd suggest reading at least the first chappy of Iris which covers pretty much all of that. Other than that enjoy the story!_

**_*Don't stop believing by Journey (Original) However I'm quite fond of the Glee version haha!_**

* * *

><p><em>Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world,<em>

_She took took the midnight train goin' anywhere,_

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit,_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere,_

Lucifer felt the flaking flesh of his current vessel Nick and withheld the irritable sigh that was trying to break free, for the last few days now he'd been feeling to put it mildly odd.

Not odd in the sense 'I must be coming down with a cold' odd, but odd like 'I'm pissed, I'm possessive, I'm protective and on top of all that I'm also horny so don't fuck with me.'

He may have been booted out of heaven a ridiculously long time ago but he had a pretty good idea what was wrong with him, somewhere out there is a parental angel that's supposed to be his Mate and bear his spawn.

Was that happening?

Hell no.

He did not get thrown out by his douche bag older brother, be freed finally from Hell and have the apocalypse more or less under way to stop and say 'Sorry guys the missus is calling.'

So no he will not be fulfilling his Dominant role, his so called father probably wouldn't accept his fledglings anyway, so he'll just ignore it and perhaps it'll go away. After all Mates are pushovers anyway from what he'd seen, Dominants say fly, they say how far. As if he wants to deal with _that _for the rest of whenever.

OK fair enough it's not like they can help obeying it's just programmed into their nature, but none of them will do anything against their Dominant anyhow so the chances of a parental Mate seeking him out... Satisfyingly slim.

No worries.

Just gotta wait it out.

Not a problem.

After three more weeks of dealing with the irritating drive thrumming around his skull of _'Find, Claim, Protect, Find, Claim, Protect, Find, Claim, Protect.'_ You could understandably see why the Prince of hell was close to snapping.

For the poor unlucky demon who drew the short straw, he sadly got the brunt of it when he approached his esteemed leader asking cautiously "Is er everything all right... sir?"

Lucifer snapped he spun on the demon black wings visibly arched high, whilst his eyes flashed a whole new level of royally pissed off, the poor nameless demon didn't even get a last 'Eep' before Lucifer shoved a hand through his ribcage grabbing the demon by it's very essence and electrifying it out of existence.

The body slumped with a soft 'Fwump' the other demons cowered away as Lucifer spun on them "ANYONE ELSE BOTHERS ME I'LL RIP OUT THEIR THROAT AND PISS DOWN THEIR EYE SOCKETS! UNDERSTAND?"

The demons nodded and scurried away sharpish, Lucifer groaned into his hand _"OK so this isn't going to go away." _

He breathed deeply examining his options, _"Well my previous thoughts still stand there is no way in Hell I'm going for one of those wet blanket parental angels, a regular human is out of the question. So my best option would be a hunter...but whom?..." _

He pondered a few moments more sifting through memories looking for an acceptable option, when his memory came to a blonde haired hunter and her mother _"The blonde one that accompanied the Winchesters was killed by hell hounds if memory serves, and her mother in grief blew herself up along with the hounds. However if I travelled back to that moment healed her and saved her mother she may be willing to comply. Yes. That will be acceptable. I'm not exactly thrilled at taking a partner at all but if I get it out of my system that would be better in the long run." _

Lucifer frowned nodding to himself in affirmation glancing at the body at his feet as an afterthought "Hey could someone come and clean this up?"

No demons came crawling back obviously still terrified of his earlier threat, he sighed looking at the body again "If I want the girl I should probably start refraining from doing stuff like this until she agrees at least."

Kicking the body he shrugged _"Oh well where I'm going it technically won't have happened yet anyway." _

Not bothering to clean up his mess he focussed on that point in time disappearing in a flurry of feathers.

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows searching in the night, _

_Streetlights people, living just to find emotion, _

_Hiding, somewhere in the night._


	2. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

***Hit me with your best shot~ Pat Benatar**

_Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history,_

_Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me,_

_That's OK, lets see how you do it,_

_Put up you're dukes, lets get down to it!_

_Hit me with you're best shot!_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot!_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Fire away!_

Lucifer cloaked himself to remain invisible watching the scene unfold before him, the reapers stood stoically as they do waiting for souls to transport to the after life, he followed silently as the hounds tore her abdomen open waiting for just the right moment to act.

She passed out in mothers arms not quite dead yet, he moved quickly healing the wounds in an instant pleased when the spark of life within her stabilised. Her mother didn't notice pressing the trigger to blow the place sky high as the the hounds crashed through the windows, before his work was wasted Lucifer transported them back to present time where the Roadhouse once stood.

Ellen looked around confused why she wasn't currently going up in flames, then she was consumed by grief as she looked at Jo's still body. Lucifer took care of that reviving her from her short restful sleep, Jo gasped chocking as she breathed.

Ellen held her shaking "J-joanna?"

Jo blinked muzzily "Mom what's go-"

Ellen cut her daughter off overcome with emotion as she hugged tightly the little girl she thought she'd lost forever, tears rolling down her cheeks she muttered partly angry but mostly relieved beyond belief "Never do that to me again."

Lucifer watched somewhat puzzled how humans could be so caring for one another yet so bitter at the same time, he deduced humanity is just weird.

OK time to make a secure Nest perimeter.

He examined the charred the remains of the Roadhouse calculating how much energy it would take and after a moment a fully restored Roadhouse was back in her original glory. Rubbing his chin he walked around the establishment eyeing it critically, did he really want to risk possibly procreating a fledgling in this kind of environment?

Then he paused and realised he'd been Hell so long it was practically his bachelor's flat away from home, so what was he saying? This place is a palace in comparison.

He meandered back to the mother and daughter certain that their 'Hurray you're alive!' thing was over, it was thankfully and now they were looking at the Roadhouse in awe and wariness. Jo pulled a pistol from her jacket "I'm gonna say in the time that I was out the Roadhouse wasn't rebuilt."

Ellen pulled out a knife "Problem is it was. Just how can it appear in two minutes flat?"

Lucifer decided now was a good time to reveal himself "I take it it's too your liking ladies?"

Jo aimed her gun at him and Ellen perched by her daughter protectively willing to die before losing her again "Who are you Demon?"

Lucifer scoffed "Hardly. I'm powerful than all of them combined."

Ellen didn't waver "So what are you and when are you getting your sorry ass out of here? Before I come over their and skin you myself."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow "Is that anyway to talk to your rescuer?"

Jo lowered her gun slightly eyes hard but curious "Rescuer? So you saved us?"

He kept his distance to ease their distress "Yes I did."

Ellen glared "What's in it for you?"

Lucifer smiled "I must admit if I said nothing I'd be lying which I won't do to you, so I'll tell you. I wish to court Joanna."

They paused in shock Jo stated "You must be joking." Ellen followed up with "No way in Hell!"

Lucifer crossed his arms "I'm being sincere I heard it's customary to ask the head of the family beforehand, but even with your dissatisfaction at the end of the day it's up to the young lady."

He focussed his gaze on Jo "So miss Harvelle do you accept?"

Jo stood up wincing as her stomach pinched a little from recently healed flesh "You did save us so we owe you are lives."

Ellen stood up with her hissing furiously "What are you doing Jo!"

Jo ignored her continuing "You also rebuilt our home, so thanks I guess, but." She aimed the gun at his head "I'm not so easy to swoon over my supposed knight in worn out jeans. If I were that sort of a girl Dean Winchester would have stopped sniffing around here ages ago. So sorry but no."

Of course she didn't sound the least bit sorry as she smirked at him daringly. Lucifer stepped forward opening his arms "Is that why you reject my offer? Don't want to ruin your fantasies but from what I hear him and my little brother are more than friends if you catch my drift."

Jo narrowed her eyes fingering the trigger "Nice try."

Lucifer stepped forward again "I all ready said I won't lie to you, he's moved on with his angel. Just like my other brother has with Sam."

"Dean's angel? You mean Cas? If he's your brother then... are you an angel?"

"You could say I'm one that's strayed afar with no intentions of returning."

Ellen's mouth shut in grim determination as Jo said a bit in disbelief "Lucifer?"

He pointed at her "That's why I've chosen you, you're pretty quick on the uptake."

Jo backed up "Why on Earth would I want to be with you!"

Lucifer appeared next to her taking the gun with ease "If you were what I'm supposed to be with I wouldn't have to ask your permission but as it is I will pursue you until you say yes."

Jo spun around attempting to kick him which he caught easily "What am I a vessel?" She muttered as she tried to punch him which he easily side stepped "Please stop that I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Yeah right."

She aimed a solid punch at his nose backing him into her mother waiting with a silver knife, what that would achieve was probably nothing but hey if they were going out might as well be swinging. He sighed and stopped letting the punch connect, Jo hissed as pain shot all the way into her wrist he also hissed shocked that she'd actually done some damage. Jo pulled her hand back trying to shake away the pain whilst he raised a hand to his nose "I think you broke my nose."

Jo grinned triumphantly "HA!"

He reset it easily, "Mrs Harvelle if you stab me I will leave you unconscious for a few hours."

Ellen ceased her movements knowing he could easily follow through, Lucifer stated "Since you've impressed me I'll actually prove to you my sincerity of my intentions, so for now I shall leave, but I will return."

He took her hand gently kissing it then disappearing before she could act, Jo unclenched her fist realising it was completely healed.

Her mother stared at her, and she stared back. How the hell are you supposed to get a restraining order on the devil?

_You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair,_

_But that's OK, see if I care!_

_Knock me down it's all in vain,_

_I'll get right back on my feet again!_

_Hit me with you're best shot!_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot!_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Fire away!_


	3. Our Dust Is Still Unsettled

***Fight For you~ Morgan Page**

_Meeting you here, the night's alight with midnight cheer, _

_Our dust still unsettled, I feel the plucking of our petals, _

_I'm drawing circles don't you know, protect the seed that wants to grow, _

_To a garden, pardon my territory, _

Lucifer felt that to impress his new Mate he should bring her a gift no mortal man possibly could, something artistic, a representation of himself and of course beautiful.

Woman like beautiful or cute things usually, so the likelihood of messing up couldn't be that high. From what he knew for some reason woman also liked diamonds, he had theorised once it was because of the expense the man had paid to show his devotion.

Now Lucifer couldn't help but wonder if it was just because they were shiny and sparkly...

To him a rock is a rock end of.

Still if it'll help in his cause a shiny rock will work. Now what to do once he had one... hmm... aha!

Jo wiped the bar that was as good as new whilst her mom checked the stores for alcohol, the routine was painstakingly familiar as if the Roadhouse had never been cremated into a pathetic pile of ash. Speaking of Ash...

Jo glanced at the room where here booze loving computer techy surrogate brother had once lived in, the Dr Badass sign was even still hanging there. She sighed and renewed her wiping with vigour determinedly not thinking about it any longer, she glanced at the wood seeing Lucifer's reflection with her own.

She jumped back looking up at his face discreetly feeling for a usable weapon other than a bottle of liquor (It costs money you know!) watching him for any sign of attacking, he stood proud looking quite pleased with himself holding his clenched hand out towards her. He beckoned her to bring her own hand under to take what ever it was he was holding, her gut instinct told her it was safe whilst her head was shouting 'It's a trick you daft blonde' deciding to go with her gut for a change she complied feeling something cool touch her palm.

He folded his arms waiting her reaction, Jo studied the item he gave her finding it in a word, beautiful.

It was an occult star that would ward off demon possession, the circle of the star was made out of a fine metal that seemed to glitter and the same material had been used to make chain which meant it was long enough to be a necklace, but the star itself was the eye catcher. It was 3-d that looked to be made out of pure diamond and the inside shone a variety of rainbow colours that continued flickering from orange to violet, to a spiral of green, red, blue then fading into a sunny yellow and so on, examining closer she could catch a few delicate symbols etched onto the star tips.

"Do you like it?"

Her gaze snapped up to the gift giver that waited patiently for her answer. She had to be honest on this one because seriously it was gorgeous! It had to have cost a million just for the chain itself, let alone paying for the star! "It's amazing."

He smiled "I'm glad you like it."

She couldn't shove a gift like his in the back of her closet never to be seen again, yet putting on a present from the ringleader of the apocalypse didn't seem clever, so delaying time she asked "Where did you get it? It must have cost you a fortune." The unspoken 'Unless you nicked it' hung on the end.

Lucifer leaned on the bar "Hand made gifts aren't that pricey just time consuming."

She froze staring at him in disbelief "You_ made _this?"

"Yes. I must admit it took awhile to capture the rainbow light and gather the star dust to make the chain but other than that it was pretty simple."

Jo looked at the chain with new awe wondering if she was actually holding genuine space rock in the form of a necklace chain, he reached over indicating the symbols on the star.

"Those are Enochian symbols of protection, my own signature and yours as expected, as well as a beacon that'll allow me to find you wherever you are."

Oh why did he have to go and say that? She really wanted to put it on and now he'd told her about the inbuilt tracking device her mother would give her an earful for not smashing it there and then.

But it was so nice! How many girls could say they have a necklace which was a gift from an angel (She was stubbornly ignoring the fallen part for now) made out of diamond, stardust and rainbow light?

So switching off her inner-Ellen voice she beamed "I love it thank you."

With ease she applied the custom made jewellery once again marvelling at it's beauty, as a reward to her pursuer (Which is all he'll ever be) she told herself she pecked him on the cheek. "That was a very sweet thing of you to do. Now I've got to count some stock, would you like a drink?"

Lucifer answered "A beer will do."

She handed him a bottle and left to do as she said she would, he grinned at the progress he made. Soon his needs would be sated and he could continue giving Michael a run for his money, hey what could he say?

The dude threw him out of heaven. That tends to leave a guy feeling sore especially when he makes absolutely no effort whatsoever to make amends or even agree to disagree. No it's my way or the highway with daddy's boy Michael.

Lucifer huffed realising he'd shattered his beer, absent-mindedly he vanished the mess stilling when something solid pressed into his back "You must be a whole new kind of stupid to show your face around here again."

Slowly he turned around to the fuming Ellen "I come in peace."

Ellen's face concealed barely contained rage "I'm grateful you saved her but I want you to walk out and never come back."

Lucifer all ready worked up from his inner monologue growled out "Darn you woman! I go back in time to save Jo dying from hell hound wounds, stop you from blowing yourself up, rebuild the roadhouse, what more do you want before you leave me in peace with your daughter!"

She cocked the shotgun "Boy if you mouth off to me again I will rip out your lungs shove them up your arse, inject your bloodstream with liquefied angel blade and carve angel banishing signals on your balls. Don't get me started on what I'll do if you hurt her!"

Lucifer backed up slightly intimdated at the shorter woman he almost prayed that hopefully she didn't know how to trap him in a ring of holy fire, because if she did he was in for a whole world of hurt.

Then he pondered just how the heck she knew all that stuff, oh wait scratch that, Castiel.

He cursed himself for not sticking around long enough to tell little angels when to keep their beaks shut.

As they say though he who backs down today will live to fight another day "Fine Mrs Harvelle but know this I _will _return, whether you agree or not."

A moment later Ellen was alone left with what could only be a hollow victory.

_Isn't it about time you stuck up for me?, _

_But what you can't see is we're under siege, _

_and I only fight because I believe, _

_Not gonna share you no,_


	4. I Wanna Love You But I Better Not Touch

***Poison~ Alice Cooper (Groove Coverage also did a pretty good cover)**

_Your cruel device, _

_Your blood, like ice, _

_One look could kill, _

_My pain, your thrill, _

There was a minor detail in staking a claim to a Nest that demons should have at least bothered to learn before attempting their, quite frankly, biggest screw up in demon history. In their defence they were only being good loyal minions, when their Prince hadn't returned from 'blowing off steam' as they had all assumed they had sent out search parties far and wide for their illustrious leader.

With no luck in over twenty four hours until an excited imp delivered news he had found their masters energy hanging around a specific area they did what any good soldier would and rushed to his rescue. Then for them to find their masters energy concentrated on a building some of them remember burning that had been a hunter's hang out... well that's where the plan stopped spiralling and simply fell flat on it's face.

Furious at the injustice of hunters not only rebuilding the place, but capturing their leader they summoned another thirty or so companions to tear the building (And the people in it) limb from limb and then grace their Lord with the blood of the unworthy meat sacks.

Leading this Calvary charge of choas was a recently created demon who went by the name of Elriya. She was a deceitful, lying, self serving whore. It goes on, but really who wants to see a demon blush?

Anyway so she's got a posse, a helluva lot of fire lighters, a ton of pyromaniacs and a mace, all the while grinning sadistically.

Did I mention she's an old fashioned bitch?

So they're prepared and ready to massacre the establishment twenty metres away, excitement brews as they anticipate the pleased expression of their saved Master, when Elriya gives the order to attack.

So they rush forward, and literally, cross the line.

Ellen rechecked the anti-demonic signals she'd added to the Roadhouse's walls, along with the demon traps and extra thick salt lines. "I'm gonna take out the trash mom!"

Ellen called back "Don't linger outside Jo!"

Knowing her daughter was as stubborn as a mule and would fight tooth and nail if her mother suggested she stay indoors, or as she would see it, remain in hiding until her mother found a way to banish the devil permanently. Ellen sighed, things between her and Jo had been strained ever since her their fight yesterday.

_Ellen looked up from the stock book she'd painstakingly put into order to avoid thinking of anything else saying "Jo who are you calling?" _

_Not even glancing up her daughter answered "I'm calling the Winchester's and ask if they still need help with the apocalypse." _

_Ellen reached up and grabbed the phone "No you're not. We're not having any more to do with them for a long time. Maybe never again." _

_Jo gaped face all ready melding into her stubborn side "And why not! There's still an apocalypse out there! People are dying every day and we could help them-" _

"_That's enough Jo!" _

"_No mom listen!" _

"_No you listen Jo! I almost lost you once and I'm not losing you again!" _

_They stared at each other silently until Ellen added in a weary tone "When we posed for that snapshot I knew we weren't all gonna make it, but I never for a second thought I'd lose you. Then there I was holding your bloody dying body in my arms. You are my world Jo. You have been ever since your father..." _

_Jo glared to the side "Ever since dad got killed because of John right? You blame them for a mistake their father made about something that could have happened anyway." _

_Ellen pursed her lips not answering, so Jo spun around storming out the door with an almighty 'SLAM.' _

Ellen had half expected Jo to take off on her own again, or at least hold onto her grudge refusing to talk to her mother until she could call the Winchesters.

Strangely enough the next morning she had continued on as nothing had happened.

Ellen could feel it though, she could feel the tendrils of anger and disappointment lingering in the Roadhouse worse than the smell of Sulphur.

Jo's hasty shout of "MOM BRING WEAPONS!" snapped her out her musings, grabbing two double barrelled shotguns she ran to her daughter.

Nothing would harm Joanna ever again.

Ellen was at her side in record time handing her a gun and rechecking the salt line was in tact, following Jo's line of sight she stared at the oncoming demons without any real emotion. Calmly she cocked her shotgun "Bring it on you pit spawned sons of bitches."

The demons tripped over each other, the last more eager than the first to get their and kill the two women. Each had dreams of how their master would reward them, how he would be thankful for his rescue, how he would-suddenly appear in front of them?

Elriya leading the rampage stopped first not warning the other demons to follow suit resulting in a improper dog pile of minions from hell. Lucifer did not look happy. In fact he looked downright murderous with a twist of blood lust that radiated as clear as the sun in a dark room.

Yeah the demons realised that they were about to be screwed over but nature insisted he wouldn't harm them without reason. Not when they were rescuing him. Elriya grovelled "My daring leader you are safe. Forgive us for taking so long to locate you, these hunters prevented our finding you but rest assured we'll rectify our negligence."

Lucifer still standing between the demons and the Harvelle's commented tightly "Oh yeah? How?"

Elriya rose "By dragging these unworthy meat bags to hell and punishing them for eternity, beyond the dawn of our new world."

Lucifer smiled grimly, half the demons shrieked and scrambled away as he lifted a hand "I hate cockroaches."

With a flick of his wrist Elriya screamed as she ignited and burned.

The demons remaining watched in fright, others already started running to save their own stolen skins pushing themselves harder to escape. Lucifer's heel ground her ashes further into the dirt. He snorted summoning a blade to hand "Ready or not here I come."

Ellen and Jo could only watch stunned as he effortlessly hunted the demons down one by one in seconds, blowing them away into nothingness in creative and gruesome ways. When it came down to the final demon wearing a teenage boy it pleaded "I'm sorry master! I will not go against you again! Spare me please!"

Lucifer crouched down to the fallen imp "No."

A sickening squelchy was the only sound that the blade made as it sunk into the demons abdomen, it screeched as light lit up all over it's body showing it's death. Lucifer idly wiped his blade on the body glancing around at the carnage "Typical. I made another bloody mess."

With a wave the corpses incinerated into ash leaving no evidence of the violence ever occurring.

Job done he turned to the gaping Harvelle's saying lightly "I suppose my dinner plans for us this evening are cancelled?"

Ellen jerked out of her shock dragging Jo back in making sure he got a full view of her defiant hateful glare as she slammed the door.

He heard a lock click then huffed irritably, why did mother in laws have to be difficult?

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch), _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop, _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much), _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah, _

_I don't want to break these chains, _


	5. My Love Turned Around And I Fell

***Bad Boy~ Cascada**

_Remember the feelings, remember the day,_

_My stone heart was breaking,_

_My love ran away,_

_This moments I knew I would be someone else,_

_My love turned around and I fell,_

Some humans believe patience is a virtue, and indeed she is, but the point is a lot of them say that trying to fight down their own blistering impatience. To look cool, calm and collected amongst their fellow people in society. If evolved apes can do that, who be better practised in the art than a former angel of the Lord?

However everyone has their limits and Lucifer's were wearing exceptionally thin.

There was no way he could actually force the Harvelle girl to comply and Mate with him, like a good little wifey she should be, because of her human status. Still the idea was tempting for him to physically hold her down inducing a little physical persuasion until she agreed. Whenever those thoughts crossed his mind though his grace ached in phantom physical blows, be it a migraine, or the equivalent of a knife in the gut.

Damn his father to the pit he's lived in!

There's only so much a guy can take of the ridiculously loud pounding rhythm of _'Find! Claim! Protect!' _and with the hurdles of trying to bypass the mother, keep away stupid invading demons and keep angels off his tail...

Well.

When could you find time to do anything quickly anymore?

Dammit all though if he doesn't achieve his goal soon he will go insane!

You think the apocalypse was bad? Oh ho just wait until you see him really mad.

Back on topic he should do something to get the Harvelle girl, what was the word?, broody? That was what humans referred to a pre-maternal state was it not?

Either way he should plan an action that'll spur that inner 'the clock is ticking' thing most human females from twenty five to forty seem to share.

Question was how?

In order to find out he'd been flying around America appearing at random locations observing human female behaviour and all ready he had discovered that they seemed to get the settle down vibe going to a friends wedding, or seeing a baby in a stroller whilst with their current lover. As interesting as those two tid-bits were they weren't exactly useful. Too his knowledge she had no friends getting married and they weren't together therefore seeing a baby in a pram would have no affect, but he could still work with the baby thing.

He watched a couple stop at a baby store window glancing at the items, after a few moments they got this doe eyed look at each other, that was when his idea formed.

Jo tapped her fingers in boredom. She and her mother had been back in the Roadhouse for three days now with no customers at all, then again the place being burned down with no word spread around of 'Hey guys we rebuilt!' left the chances of anyone coming around from zilchcity to neverland.

Plus on top of that Ellen had been searching relentlessly through old books for protection and banishing sigils ever since Lucifer had saved them (Again) from those demons. Idly the younger Harvelle woman started playing with the star necklace he'd given her, turns out with enough focus the colours will change with her mood, not entirely sure what to do.

Calling the Winchesters was out, lest she start World War 3 with her mother, God forbid she go out in town without mom holding her hand.

She could understand the protectiveness but this was bordering on ridiculous.

As much as her mom didn't want to admit Jo was grown up and capable of taking care of herself, so she made a few mistakes, every one did at some point in their life. That was the learning curve wasn't it? You mess up, hopefully fix it, move on and try to never make the same ever twice.

Jo stalked away from the bar upstairs, if anybody comes in they can call for assistance, she on the other hand wasn't spending any more hours doing nothing. If she was stuck in this prison she can at least read, listen to music or even just watch daytime TV.

She passed her mom's room, the bathroom then came to her own, as she was about to enter a familiar voice commented "Ah good I was just about to come looking for you."

Hunter's instinct kicked in sending her hand to pull out the knife in the waistband of her jeans spinning around tackling the figure up against the wall, Lucifer held his hands up in mock surrender "You got me."

Jo breathed out not releasing him "What are you doing here?"

"I have a surprise for you and I see you clearly liked my last one."

Jo tucked the necklace under her shirt self consciously "And? So what if I did."

He gazed at her earnestly "Would it hurt to take a look?"

Jo let go slowly not pocketing the knife "Fine."

He lead her past her room to one she recalled being a large storage closet, impatiently she raised an eyebrow to convey 'Well? I'm waiting.'

Smirking he opened the door beckoning her in, cautiously she crept into the room. He flicked the light on, Jo shielded her eyes for a second against the glare, then stared uncomprehendingly at the scene before her. Where before there has been piles of old books, chairs and broken parts was now a nursery.

The wooden floor had been cleaned and waxed revealing a rich red colour whilst the crib, chest of drawers and changing table were all furnished out of dark mahogany as was the rocking chair in the corner by the window framed by amber drapes. Laid out on the changing table was a light pink onesie that had 'Lil Angel' on the front, turning it over Jo found embroidered white wings. Looking at the crib closer she discovered a soft plush black cat with bright yellow eyes, a hellcat how typical, sitting neatly on the pillow and red sheets.

Glancing at the walls she stopped dead stating incredously "You can't paint flames in a babies nursery!"

Indeed there were flames coating the walls, annoyingly they actually looked amazing, curious twisting ambers and climbing reds with the struggling yellows appearing in small doses and even at some places a rich blue that showed ultimate concentrated heat licking the bottom of the walls. He stood next to her as she continued as an afterthought "And who the in hell said I would have kids with you anyway!"

Lucifer surveyed her rising temper calmly "One, who said I couldn't do flames? And two, I put diamonds on the ceiling." He added in his most coaxing voice.

Jo didn't look convinced so he flicked the main light off indicating the ceiling, little pieces of diamond glittered just like night-time stars immediately bringing the feeling of peace to the agitated Harvelle. Grudgingly she muttered "Let me guess you did this all by yourself."

Lucifer grinned "Naturally."

She sighed eyes sweeping over the room again "Well I must admit other than the fire on the walls, it is nice."

He wrapped an arm around her waist "Just think soon it'll have an occupant of our own."

Jo's muscles sprang to attention on that comment landing a square punch in his face, he fell to the ground rubbing the sore spot as she cracked her knuckles "Tch men."

Then walked out back to her room turning her music up to deafening levels to get the point across, 'Enter this area and be castrated'.

He got it loud and clear as he poked the surrounding flesh of his vessel's eye gingerly, wincing when it stung.

Damn, the girl has one heck of a right hook.

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man,_

_Be my week-end lover,_

_But don't be my friend,_

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand,_

_That I don't need you again,_

_No I don't need you again. _


	6. You Make Me Feel Out Of My Element

***Chemicals React ~Aly and AJ **(I had some help from the awesome Cas for this one!)

_You make me feel out of my element,_

_Like I'm walking on broken glass,_

_Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion,_

_And you're movin' to fast,_

Now at this point it seemed like a rather doomed project continuing to pursue the younger Harvelle woman, he'd already given her a expensive gift, hinted strongly at his intentions and more than clearly staked his claim in front of his demonic minions. Yet she'd taken it all with pinch of salt and continued to decline.

So what to do next?

What he really needs is an incentive for her to say yes. Material objects aren't going to phase her, neither will money (with the Hunter's life style of living off credit card fraud) how about something-no-_someone _dear to her being returned to life?

Houston we have a plan.

Jo hadn't seen her very own stalker since last night _"Good he can nurse his wounded pride the pervert" _but she didn't miss the suspicious glances her mother kept shooting in her direction every five minutes.

Jo ignored the eyes boring into her back in favour of reading a people's magazine _"Please. As if I'd sneak off and have a shot gun wedding with the devil of all things."_

A part of her prodded her subconscious reminding her about the necklace tucked away from her mom's prying eyes, Jo shoved that part of herself away continuing to read the latest celebrity gossip.

A bump sounded from Ash's closed room, Jo stilled as did Ellen.

Another bump followed by footsteps came from the room, they stared at it silently as it opened revealing a bedraggled Ash. He blinked, rubbed his eyes then shrugged "Huh saves me having to find you two. How'd you get into my heaven anyway?"

Jo reacted throwing Holy water into his face, Ash groaned "Jo I'm sober, dead and have a killer headache not helping. Wait you can have headache's in heaven? That's new."

Jo held a silver knife against his throat whispering dangerously "What are you?"

Ash gripped his head "I'd say hungover. Jo you do know you're dead right?"

"If that's a threat you're in no position to do so buster."

"A threat? What? No. Hey Jo leggo!"

Lucifer's voice commented amused "You know if you kill him again I won't resurrect him a second time."

Jo spun around at him "You did this?"

Lucifer got off of the table he was leaning on "Think of it as an engagement present."

Jo looked at Ash in a new light "So this is really Ash?"

"One hundred percent bad ass me. Wait I'm alive again? Shit no wonder my head hurts."

Jo's joy faded into instant suspicion "What did you do to him?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes "Nothing. His brain is just trying to cope with the sudden intake of information he learned in heaven."

Ash moaned again "Yeah ow. I'm fluent in Enochian now bitch, don't mess with me."

Lucifer snorted "As if you could harm me."

In an instant he literally dived to the floor dodging the shotgun ammo that blew a hole in the wall where his head had been, Ellen growled "Damn I missed."

Lucifer looked up at the angry Harvelle commenting "You know this is like the total opposite of gratitude."

She fired again which he barely dodged rolling to side "Damn it woman are you trying to hurt me?"

Ellen cocked the shotgun "Yep."

Jo intervened "Mom stop!"

Ellen slowly lowered the shotgun in case she damaged the Roadhouse any more, Ash went to the bar and grabbed a beer, Lucifer peered over the table he was using as a temporary fort in case the crazy lady tried to shoot him again. Jo inhaled facing him "OK so you brought back Ash. What's the catch? I don't say yes and he dies again?"

Ash held up a hand "I'm cool with it." Ellen shot him a glare that stated 'Darn fool.'

Lucifer got up convinced he wasn't about to get filled with shotgun lead "Actually I just want you to go out with me."

Jo raised an eyebrow "Out? Like a date?"

"That's right."

"JOANNA!"

"Quiet mom. Nothing else? You won't like sacrifice me to the pagans or anything?"

Lucifer smirked "Hand on heart I won't sacrifice you to the pagans. Annoying buggers anyway why my brother ran off to pretend to be one of them I will never know and that's not even mentioning his ex."

"Angels can date?"

"That's a topic for another occasion. So will you accompany me?"

Jo looked at her mother who's steel expression clearly expressed her view on the subject, then to Ash who even though was nursing a hell of a headache was achieving a booze buzz gave her a thumbs up, so the decision was all hers then. "You try anything and you'll regret it. Understand?"

Lucifer grinned "Perfectly. Shall we go?" He offered her an arm which she took almost daringly, before Ellen could utter a protest they were gone.

Jo expected to be whisked away to a seedy club that reeked of smoke, sex and booze. Being realistic you'd think the devil would be drawn to those types of places feeling comfortable in amongst a shit load of sin right?

Wrong.

They appeared outside a rather old fashioned building that had men arriving in suits and woman in a array of different dresses. Ranging from simple formal attire of low cut tops with short skirts to long elegant gowns, with a sense of trepidation Jo looked down at herself to discover she was no longer in a t-shirt and jeans, but instead a sleeveless v-cut red dress that showed off her necklace and had sparkly sequins sewn into in the bodice, the skirt flowed from hip down to her ankles a mixture of amber tones that looked like liquid fire when she moved. Jo stared accusingly at her escort who was now in a white suit of his own smiling as innocently as possible offering her a rose "You couldn't help yourself could you?"

Lucifer merely played dumb "I have no idea what you're talking about, but you do look ravishing all the same."

Against her will she blushed at the compliment taking the rose from his grasp. He walked forward with her at his side, Jo looked around at the people entering the building with them "We are still in the same time period right?"

"Of course. Some people though enjoy dressing up on the occasion when going to dinner."

Jo sighed in relief "Thank god. I thought we were about to walk into some medieval banquet!"

Lucifer chuckled "I'm sure knights carried around blackberry's."

She flushed "Shut up."

A sudden mental image came to mind of a knight in the middle of battle, texting on his blackberry for back-up. Something Dean had mentioned Cas had said came to mind while she pictured the metaphorical knight and his text. This isn't funny King Arthur, the voice says I'm almost out of minutes. Jo sighed and decided she was officially nuts for even imagining that.

The building was set out so tables were around a circular area that was used as a dance floor, on a raised piece by the dance floor was a small orchestra playing music whilst people dined or danced.

Lucifer led her to a table, even going as far as pulling out a chair, which she sat down in a little warily. He said no tricks but how did she know that the other people weren't demons in disguise? Or vampires, shifters or werewolves? Without her hunter gear she would be at a disadvantage but not entirely helpless even with the dress hindering her movements.

She subtlety shifted the salt shaker closer and if he noticed he didn't comment on it instead starting up some small talk, even as their orders came, Jo had said "You actually eat?" he smiled at that, they continued talking asking things about one another generally having a peaceful evening.

Jo found herself having a good time since nothing had tried to kill her in the last hour, he'd behaved as promised and it was actually kinda fun doing something semi normal for a change.

Once the meal was over they talked a bit more and she thought he'd take her home since it was half nine at night, instead he got up extending a hand "Care to dance?"

Jo declined "No I don't know how, on my Prom night I was helping refill a grave."

Lucifer didn't falter "Never too late to learn."

Jo bit her lip glancing at the other couples that were waltzing to the music "You better not make me look like an idiot."

"Just follow my lead." He pulled her close his left hand grasping her right, the other was securely on her waist, Jo fumbled awkwardly with her left hand unsure where to place it he patiently guided it to his right shoulder. "Now we waltz."

Slowly she stumbled along with him eventually gaining enough timing and rhythm to follow along smoothly "I might be wrong Miss Harvelle but I do believe you're dancing."

Jo grinned "Well look at that so I am." He twirled her out and in smoothly "So when did you learn to dance oh lord of the flame?"

Lucifer hmmed "Well I learned the theory a long time ago from watching humans. This is actually the first time I've put it into practice."

She huffed slapping his chest lightly "Show off." they were gradually slowing their movements to a stand still when she noticed their was no longer any music playing she commented softly "When did the music stop?"

Lucifer murmured back "Not sure."

He leaned down slowly giving her time to back away but she met him halfway in a soft kiss, they pulled back looking each other in the eyes the whole time. Jo said "You'll never give up will you?"

He smiled gently "Never."

She returned the smile "Then as long as we take it at my pace. Yes."

His gaze was still pleased but a bit more serious as some doubt of her admission took hold "You mean it?"

She nodded looping her arms around his neck "Yes." Then kissed him again without a care in the world.

_Were you right, was I wrong,_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah,_

_Both of us broken,_

_Caught in a moment,_

_We lived and we loved,_

_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah,_

_But the planets all aligned,_

_When you looked into my eyes,_

_And just like that,_

_The chemicals react,_


End file.
